<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home by EverlastingWhisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364985">Finding Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWhisper/pseuds/EverlastingWhisper'>EverlastingWhisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Single Parent Club, Slow Burn, Southern AU no one asked for, Widowed Lucy, firefighter natsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWhisper/pseuds/EverlastingWhisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her husband, a phone call changes Lucy's life. Lucy and her four boys move back to Magnolia to run Fairy Tail, the family farm. While there she meets farmhand and fire fighter, Natsu and his adorable daughter Emily. Sometimes people come into your life when you need them the most, but would Lucy be able to open her heart for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It takes of a little slow and I apologize for that, but it picks up a little in the next chapter. Pinky promise! I hope you enjoy! This idea has been floating around a while in my head I finally decided to write it. Please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why is it that no one warns you that when a loved one dies, anyone you've ever met decides you suddenly won't know how to cook? Even with four growing boys in the house it seemed like Lucy was drowning in casseroles. There was at least thirty-seven, not to mention the pies and the cheese platters. There was enough cheese to make all five of them constipated for a week, maybe even two. After the funeral, she luckily remembered to invite enough people to the house that maybe, just maybe they would get rid of all the food people had brought her since that day. </p><p>"Tell Lucy and the boys I love them, I'm" There was a wet cough and some wheezing, all you could see on the body cam was the sky before Gray's chest came into view. "You aren''t leaving them Sting, stay with me! Officer down, we need a paramedic NOW!" A bloody hand came into view as it wildly tried to grab onto Gray's shoulder. "I'm not going to go home to them today, Gray. I'm not making it. Promise me, Lu, I love you baby. Please," There was some ragged breathing before he began again. "Please live, live for me and live for the boys. I'll always be watching. I love you so much." Then, the ragged breathing stopped. "Sting? No man, don't do this to me, don't do this to Lucy and the boys, STING!"</p><p>Lucy was thankful that they let her watch the footage from his body cam. He had been shot during a standoff. Gajeel was also shot but it didn't hit anything vital like it had on Sting. In the end they got the guy subdued but at what cost? Lucy lost her husband and her four boys lost their dad. "Hey," a voice said as it neared her, bringing her back to reality. "How are you holding up?" Gray asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her to his chest for a one armed hugged. Man she was so tired of hearing that, hearing the words of condolences. Nothing was bringing him back, was it? Facing reality seemed harder than she could ever imagine but she had too, for those boys she had too. "I'm.." She struggled for the words. "I get it." He told her when she didn't speak. </p><p>Gray blamed himself after all. He was his partner and he felt that he should have been the one to take the shot, not Sting. "I spent twelve years of my life with him and now.." She looked around her home, filled with people dressed in black as they ate and talked, none of them were him though. She'd never see his face again except in pictures. "I don't know what to do now." Her arms slipped around Gray as her hands gripped the material of his shirt, burying her face as a sob wracked through her. How could she live for herself or the boys when every moment without him felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't catch her breath? "Does it get easier?" </p><p>Gray held her close, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek on her head. "It does in time, just like with any death. You have to live, Lucy, live for yourself and the boys like he told you to do. Sting he," he choked up a little before his own tears began to land in her blonde locks. "He wouldn't want you to be sad all the time, he'd want you to smile and laugh, to write with passion and to keep up with life like he was still here. Sting will forever be in our hearts and memories, he may be gone physically, but he is very much alive in my heart and my thoughts." He placed another kiss to her hair before pulling back some to look down at her. "I know it's hard right now, but I'm here for whatever you need okay?" He reached up and began to wipe away her tears, a smile on his own tear stained face. </p><p>"I know. Thank you." She reached up and covered his hand before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go and try to visit with people and hope like hell they eat almost all the food." That comment made them back do a small breathy laugh. "I'm going to find Juvia and we will be on standby if you need either of us okay?" She nodded before pulling away and putting on a brave face as she made her way through the mess of grievers. Her kids were outside playing with a few other kids and a quick glance out the window she confirmed that they were still okay. "Lucy honey." A hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder as she turned her attention to her mother. "Hey mom." She hugged her, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes a moment, opening them when she felt her mother pull back from the hug. "Oh babygirl, I know I've told you this a thousand times but I'm so sorry. Sting was amazing to you and he was amazing to those boys, I couldn't have found a better son-in-law." It wasn't always like that. </p><p>Sting and Lucy began to date when she was fifteen and he was sixteen. He got her pregnant and she had their oldest, Jacob at sixteen. It was rough between Sting and her parents but her mother saw how he stepped up and gave him a chance. Her father on the other hand, he never did, in his eyes he would always be the kid who knocked up his daughter and ruined her future. "Where's dad?" Her brown eyes scanned the crowd of people, looking for any sign of Jude. He had been at the funeral, had he left already? Her eyes finally met her mother's. "Lucy.." She held up her hands, honestly she didn't feel like hearing any kind of excuse her mother was going to try and use to justify her father not being there. "Honestly, it doesn't even matter. You came here after the fact and that is enough for me." She flashed her a smile to which Layla returned, bringing her hands up to rest on her shoulders. "Of course I did honey. I'm staying until tomorrow, I hope that's okay? I just thought you might want your momma. If not I can head back.." Layla suddenly didn't seem so sure in her actions. "Of course you can stay.. Thank you so much." She all but whispered to her as tears threatened to spill over. "Oh baby, c'mere, momma's got you."</p><p>-</p><p>"Are you sure that's all that is left? How are we going to eat this much food?" For as many people that had showed up and ate, they still had more than enough food to feed a small army. There was no way they could finish all this. "I'm going to text Gray and see if it's okay for me to take some of these down to the station. Oh wait, what if one of them is one of the ones who made one of these?" Layla let out a small chuckle at her daughter's rambling. "I think it will be okay and understandable if you ask Gray that. In a way, they were his other family. Besides, this is just too much food and if one of them made it, then so be it." A pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards the kitchen. They stopped to look at the amount of food still left after they fed so many people. "Oh man, we're all going to get so fat." Noah, her third child stated and it caused her mom to laugh. "I think your mom is going to take some of this down to the station, go get your brothers. You boys are going to help grandma clean up so mom can relax." Noah made a face but sighed, turning and heading back to where his other three brothers were. "You're a life saver mom." Pulling her phone out, she unlocked it and scrolled until she found Gray's name in her text messages.</p><p>Hey, I still have a ton of food left here at the house and Noah thinks we're all going to get fat. Is it okay if I bring some of it down to the station? <br/>Yeah, that will be fine. Wouldn't want you guys getting fat on us. <br/>Great, let me load it up and I'll be down. <br/>I'll see you soon. </p><p>Lucy looked like a complete and total mess but honestly she didn't really care. After everyone had left, she changed out of her dress and heels for a pair of sweats and one of Sting's old high school shirts. Her hair, which had been nicely curled and in a up do was now pulled up in a crazy, messy bun. Slipping on a pair of slippers, she grabbed her keys and unlocked her car before starting the process of grabbing food to load up which the kids and her mom picked up cups and plates left throughout the living room, kitchen and dining room where people had been eating and drinking. </p><p>Twenty minutes and three trips back and forth later, she was done. There was enough food for them and she hoped everyone at the station would eat the rest of the food or something because there was just so much of it. When she'd asked her mom why people brought casseroles, pies and cheese platters, it made Layla laugh. "Well honey, they do it as a nice gesture." Layla had explained. "You have just lost someone really important in your life and you have to worry about arranging a funeral, plans for burial or cremation and so many other things. It's a way to help you out some during a hard time." That made Lucy snort. "If they really wanted to help they could come do my laundry for me, that'd really help. I'm pretty sure I've been behind on laundry since Noah was a baby." </p><p>That recent memory made her smile as she pulled into the station. Parking and shutting the car off, she called Gray, letting him know she was out front and needed help bringing the food in. They got off the phone and soon Gray and Rogue came into view. Getting out, she pocketed her keys and phone before walking around to open the door for them. "Grab what you can, maybe between the three of us we can get it all." She stood back as she watched her best friend and brother-in-law grab almost everything, leaving her with only two to carry. Men, she couldn't resist the eye roll. Grabbing the last of them, she shut the door and trailed behind them as they went inside and the headed through the locked door to go to their break room. There was a chorus of "Hey Lucy!" through the station as she passed by open doors. She smiled and returned their greeting. When they reached the break room, she set her two casseroles down while the guys laid out the others. They had plates, cups and silverware stacked up in their cabinets and she felt slightly guilty for giving them dishes to do. </p><p>"Hey Lucy?" Rogue said, gently touching her arm. "I'll get the rest of Sting's things from his office in the morning and bring them over." She looked over at her brother-in-law who looked as much of as mess as she did. "There is no rush, I can do it if you think it'll be to hard." Rogue shook his head quickly. "No, I can do it. You need to go home and relax, give them nephews of mine a huge hug and tell them I'll see them tomorrow." She nodded before hugging him, giving him a squeeze before pulling back. "I will, I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled back and headed out the door, waving bye to everyone, Gray included before heading out to her car and heading home. </p><p>It was moments like this when it hit her the hardest. The quiet moments where it was just her. Surrounded by people she could keep her mind blank or occupied by conversation but alone? It was just her and her thoughts. The heartbreak as she replayed the footage from the bodycam in her mind. Hearing his voice as he was dying, talking about her and the boys, wanting them to know he loved them. When she got home, she didn't know how long she sat in her car there in the driveway, lost in thoughts until there was a knock on her window, scaring her. Ryan's sweet face was peering into the window and it made her smile as she quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. They were going to be okay. She would live, live for him, the kids and herself. </p><p>-</p><p>A week had passed since she had the funeral for Sting. Life had returned to normal and they were all adjusting to their new normal. Sleep was hard to come by so when she had finally fallen asleep early, only to be woke up at 11:45pm by her phone ringing, she considered not answering it. Deciding against it, she picked it up and answered it without bothering to look who was calling. </p><p>"Hello?"<br/>"Lucy? I know it's late and I'm really sorry. It's just.. Gramps had a heart attack and I knew if I told you tomorrow you'd be pissed that I didn't tell you sooner." </p><p>That bit of information had her sitting up in bed as her eyes opened to stare into the darkness of her room. Reaching over, she flipped on the lamp on her bedside table. </p><p>"Laxus, is he okay?"<br/>"I don't know anything yet, I think so though. I haven't been able to get any information out of anyone yet. I know it's a bit of a drive but we are here at Magnolia General if you want to come. I know the boys have school tomorrow so if you want to wait I understand, I can keep you informed." <br/>"Screw school, they only have like a week and a half left until summer break anyway. I'll go get them and we will head that way. Text me if you find anything major out. See you soon."<br/>"Drive safe, love you sis."<br/>"I love you too, I will."</p><p>Taking a moment to wake up, she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the covers back and getting out of bed. Slowly, she made her way to each other her boys' room and woke them, telling them to get up and put shoes on because Gramps had a heart attack and Uncle Laxus called. Within ten minutes from receiving the call, they were on the road and the silence in the truck indicated to her that they had went back to sleep before they even left the driveway. Good. </p><p>Growing up, her and Laxus had always been close. He was an older brother to her more than he was a cousin and if you ever asked them, they'd tell you they were siblings. Not that you could call them on it, both having the blonde hair that the Dreyar side of the family possessed. Ivan had dark hair though, taking after his mother, while Layla had the blonde like Gramps did. When Lucy had gotten pregnant at fifteen, there was nothing that anyone could say or do to change Jude's decision to kick her out of the house. She refused to give up her baby or have an abortion so she left, staying with her Grandpa. While there, she worked on his farm, Fairy Tail. He was a huge chicken and turkey supplier for their local plants which in turn supplied their markets. He had other animals, chickens, goats, cows and pigs, but they mostly supplied the dinner table. He had a garden at one point but he stopped a few years back, unable to stand the heat during the summer months. </p><p>A couple years ago, he almost lost the house and the farm though and if it hadn't been for Sting and Lucy buying it, he would of. They tried to hand the deed back over to him but he refused, saying they owned it fair and square. After hearing that he had a heart attack, she couldn't help but to wonder what that meant for the farm. Would he feel up to running it still? He had that Natsu fellow who was his only farm hand. She'd talked to him a few times on the phone when she had called to talk to Gramps for their twice a week talk sessions, catching up with each other every Sunday and Thursday. It had been years since she had even set foot on the farm and that made her feel guilty. </p><p>The forty-five minute drive to Magnolia General from her home in Crocus seemed to go by in a blur, the roads were empty due to everyone being home and asleep and she was thankful for that. Finding a parking spot, she parked and shut the car off. "C'mon boys, we're here, wake up." She pulled the key out and it made the dome light come on, followed shortly by some groans from her boys as they began to wake up. "I'm just so tired momma, carry me." Ryan, her youngest whined and she frowned. "I got him." Jacob, her oldest said as he picked up his younger brother. Out of them all, Jake was Sting's twin, just a younger version of him. "Thank you baby." She watched as Noah looked at Elijah. "You're too fat, we'd both fall down." Which caused him to shove his older brother. "Boys, now isn't the time. Come on." Each one of her sons was two years apart. It hadn't been planned that way but it just happened that way. </p><p>Making their way inside, she headed towards the ER waiting room where blond and white hair came into view along with pink hair. They were the only three there. "Uncle Laxus, Aunt Mira!" Elijah and Noah called as they entered through the doors, getting the attention of all three adults. "Hey, you made it." Well no shit, she decided not to say that though and just nodded. "Hey little man," Laxus said to Ryan, causing him to lift his head from Jake's shoulder. He held his arms out and Laxus took him. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up, I really am. Oh, Lucy, this is Natsu, Natsu, Lucy." He gestured towards the pink haired male who stood up when he heard his name, hand out. She took it, shaking it as she smile. For a man with pink hair he was really attractive, was that even legal? "Nice to put a face to you finally." She told him and he gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, you too." </p><p>She took her hand back and he sat back down. "This is my oldest son, Jacob, then come Elijah, Noah and Ryan." She introduced, pointing to them and Natsu waved to them. Gramps had told Natsu about them and her and Natsu had chatted about them once when Gramps was finishing up a shower and Natsu had answered. "Hey pretty lady!" She told Mira, leaning down to hug her so she didn't have to stand. "Not much longer now right?" Mira was pregnant with twins, two girls, and she was ready to pop any day now. "Next Thursday is my C-section." Lucy sat down in the seat next to Natsu while Noah, Elijah and Jacob sat next to her. "About time we had some girls in this family, I popped out all the boys you get to supply the girls." She teased, making Mira laugh before she stopped and put a hand on her stomach. "Oh don't make me laugh, I might pee." That made Natsu snort and it made Lucy grin, oh how she didn't miss those days. </p><p>"So, have you heard anything yet?" Lucy asked Laxus who was holding a sleeping Ryan. That boy could fall asleep anywhere at a drop of a hat. He shook his head and frowned. "I haven't heard them page any codes so I'm assuming that means he is okay and stable. If it hadn't been for Natsu I don't know what tomorrow could of brought." Running a hand through her hair, she let out a sigh before yawning and shivering, bringing her hands up to rub her arms. "What do you think this means for the farm?" Something warm was rested over her shoulders and she looked over at Natsu. He was wearing a red and black flannel but had taken it off and draped it over her shoulders when she had rubbed her arms. Underneath he was wearing a plain white shirt. "Thanks." She mumbled before slipping her arms though the arm holes. </p><p>"I don't know honestly. I think between me, you and Natsu we can keep it up and running somehow." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Look Lucy, I know right now isn't the best time for this to happen," her eyes opened and she looked at Laxus. "Maybe you could considering moving the boys out and staying with Gramps." It was a thought, the boys were about to finish school and could be transferred to Magnolia easily, her work was done at home anyway. Not like she really had much inspiration for her writing right now anyway. </p><p>Before she could say anything, a nurse came out to talk to them, her mouth opening and closing when her eyes landed on Lucy. It was always the same when they recognized her, recognized who she was. Whether it be for her books she had published or because she was the wife of a recently fallen officer. "Mrs. Eucliffe," She began, "I'm sorry for your loss. I know you're probably tired of hearing that, but Sting was a good man." It took her a moment to recognize the woman. "Michelle?" She asked and the woman nodded. She had worked at the station one summer as a clerk while she was in nursing school. "Thank you, it's okay. It's nice to see you again, it's been a few years. Do you happen to know anything about Makarov Dreyar by any chance? My family and I are waiting to hear something about his condition." </p><p>"Oh yes, sorry! That's what I was coming out to tell you, he's stable and resting right now. Visiting hours start at five though, you guys can stay here or come back and the doctor can tell you more then when he get's in." She gave them a little wave before walking back to the nurse's station. "Well shit." She began, pulling Natsu's long sleeve up on her arm so she could see her watch. They still had a few hours until then. "I'm not leaving, I drove all the way up here, I'm staying." She said, looking between Laxus and Natsu who both lived here in Magnolia whereas she didn't. "Mira and I can take the boys and we will come back in a few hours?" Lucy dug her keys out and handed them to Laxus. "Just take mine, it's easier then trying to get them all to fit in Mira's car." Laxus nodded as he handed her Mira's car keys in return. "I'll stay with her, someone's gotta keep her company." Natsu drawled from beside her. </p><p>"Alright boys, go with Uncle Laxus and Aunt Mira, I'll see you guys in a couple hours, give me some sugar before you go though." There was minimal grumbling but all of them except Ryan, who was still asleep, hugged her and gave her a kiss. Laxus helped Mira up and they gave a little wave as he kept an arm around his waddling wife with the boys trailing behind them and out the doors. It then dawned on her that she was sitting here with someone who technically was a stranger, although they did strike up casual conversation over the phone a few times, did that mean they were actually acquaintances instead? </p><p>"If you think any harder, I'm afraid your pretty lil head might explode." A voice drawled from beside her, bringing her from her thoughts and making her jump slightly. A blush crept up on her cheeks and she looked down at her lap. "Sorry, I've been really spacey lately." There was a few moments before he responded. "I'm just teasin', I get it though. Sorry to hear about your loss though. I bet your probably getting' tired of hearin' that but still. Losin' someone you love is hard." Lucy looked up from her lap to glance over at Natsu. "Thank you." She watched him do a gesture that looked like he was shooing a fly away. "No big." The pair fell into silence again. She absentmindedly picked at one of the buttons on Natsu's flannel and yawned, her lack of sleep was wearing her down and she could feel her eyes start to droop a little. </p><p>-</p><p>Lucy felt someone shaking her knee and she tried to push them away. She was so warm and didn't want to wake up yet. "LuLu come onnnnn." Laxus whined and she finally began to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was she had fallen asleep at some point and was leaning against Natsu's warm shoulder. Slowly, she sat up, stretched and then brought her hand down to her face make sure she hadn't drooled on him. Thankfully she hadn't. Natsu began to stir from beside her, yawning and stretching himself before realizing what had woken them up. "Have you talked to the doctor yet?" She asked Laxus when her brain finally registered that if they were here, maybe the doctor was too. </p><p>"Yeah, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been but there is some blockage. He wants to see about getting' Gramps to be healthier and less stressed. Don't know how that's gonna work with the farm and all though." That made her frown but it was a bridge that they would cross when they came to it. "We can go in and see him." Nodding, she stood up and felt Natsu do the same thing from beside her as they followed behind Laxus. It didn't take them long to get to his room, the door was open and you could see Mira and the boys in there with him. A smile grew on her lips as they finally reached the door and Laxus walked through, stepping aside for them. "Hey old man." She said softly, walking over to give him a big hug. </p><p>Gramps looked absolutely tickled to death to see them there. "I can't believe you came all the way out here for little old me." That made her shake her head. "Well of course, that's what family does when they hear their grandfather had a heart attack. I thought I told you to eat healthier and to find a way to detox some of that stress before it killed you." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, it only made him smile. She wasn't mad at him, no she was absolutely terrified at the thought of losing him. He'd been her rock to cling to when she needed someone. Moving to sit down on his bedside, she shook her head as the tears began to well up. "I can't lose you too Gramps, I just can't." That made him pause before he frowned and pulled her into a hug. "You won't get rid of me that easily. I'm still here babygirl, please don't cry." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back gently. </p><p>It took her a moment to calm down, taking deep breaths before she collected herself enough to pull back and wipe the tears away. "When are they going to release you?" Gramps sighed at that. "They want to run some tests today so I'm hoping tomorrow." She nodded at that. "We will hang out with you as much as we can today, but then we are going to have to go back. The kids have to finish the school year out but after that, I think me and the boys are coming home. I think it's high time for it anyway." </p><p>"Wait you mean.." Laxus began from behind her. Turning, she nodded at him. "I think Gramps doesn't need to be alone and it'll give Natsu some help. It's been a while since I've done it, but I don't think you can ever forget how to run a farm once you learned it." She then looked back at her grandfather who looked happier than a pig in shit. "It'll help you both out, take the stress off me and you because we both know I'll worry like crazy. Besides, I think it will be good. Too many memories at the house, not that Fairy Tail doesn't have it's fair share of them.." She sighed. "I need this, it gives me something to keep me busy." Strong arms wrapped around her in a sideways hug and she smiled, "I love you, Laxus. You need to focus on your family and your career okay?" She told him as she reached up and gripped his arms as much as she could while being constricted like she was. </p><p>He kissed her temple. "I love you too sis." It looked like Lucy was going home to Fairy Tail once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Miss Emily Dragneel and learn a little more about Natsu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have a set day when I will be posting chapters just yet so keep an eye out for them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks following that fateful call to the hospital, Lucy and the boys had indeed moved. They sold their home in Crocus and moved into the house with Gramps. Who, just last week said he was now moving in with Porlyusica, an old girlfriend of his that he stayed in touch with. It left Lucy and the boys with Natsu. He had a camper on the property that he stayed in when his daughter, Emily, wasn't there. When she was though, they stayed in the house. She hadn't gotten to meet the famed Emily Dragneel just yet, she was on vacation with her mom and soon-to-be stepdad. </p><p>They had all settled in and had begun to get a routine down as they all helped around the farm, Natsu was pretty grateful for it. She also found out that the pink-haired male was a firefighter. He balanced farm work, being a dad and fighting fires with ease and the blonde had to admit that she was impressed. He was goofy, kind, passionate and amazing with kids. The boys took to him like they had known him their whole life. It helped though that he was semi into the things they were into. Football, basketball, baseball, karate and soccer. Not so much soccer, but Noah told him in depth about the game and ever since then he would get out in the yard with the boys and kick the ball around. They were always doing something sports wise after the farm work was done, Lucy making them come in and get cleaned up before dinner because she was not about to sit and eat with five sweaty males. </p><p>Even though he had been staying in his camper, he still came inside and had breakfast, lunch and dinner with them. Honestly Lucy was so ready to meet Emily. Another female around the house would be nice. Even if she was five. She'd take it. "Lucy!" An excited voice called as Natsu bounded into the kitchen, slamming into her when she had moved to see what was going on. He reached out and steadied her. "Sorry! Emily is coming home though! Lisanna called and they should be here within the next half hour." He was so excited and when he was like this, it made him look years younger. A smile found it's way onto her lips at his infectious happiness at the fact his daughter was coming home and would be staying for the next two weeks before they went back to their normal days of having her. </p><p>"Go get the boys and you five go get cleaned up, text Lisanna and see if her and Bickslow want to stay for dinner." He nodded before turning and heading out of the house as quick as he came in. She almost yelled to tell him not to run in the house but decided against it, he was excited to see his baby girl. She'd let it slide this once. Glancing down at what she was wearing, she figured it was decent enough to be seen in. Wearing an old cheer shirt from when she went to Magnolia before being switched to a private school in Crocus against her wishes. There wasn't any holes or stains and the black shorts went great with the red and white shirt. Her hair though, reaching up to touch the messy bun made her grimace. Oh well, they would either like her or they wouldn't. Honestly she hoped they would though, she was going to be a part of Emily's life for as long as Natsu lived at the farm. </p><p>The sound of the front door swinging open and footsteps coming in, followed close by male voices as they headed towards the stairs before disappearing completely told her they were headed to get clean. While they did that, she finished checked on the roast, it was ready along with the vegetables. She got to work shredding it with two forks and then stirring everything up when she was done. Natsu was the first one done and down the stairs, how quick of a shower did he take? Glancing up as he entered the kitchen, her breath caught in her throat slightly. </p><p>You would have to be blind to see that for a man with pink hair, he was so damned attractive. He was wearing jeans, black socks and his black button up was currently hanging open, the sleeves already rolled up to the elbows. His normally disheveled hair was hanging down and she watched as he pushed the bangs up to get them off his forehead. "Dinner smells wonderful, I'm surprised I'm not as big as the house." That made Lucy eye his toned stomach and then his arms where you could see the outlines of his muscles through the shirt. Her mouth went dry and whatever she had planned to stay stuck in her throat. That caused him to smirk when he caught her looking. Her brown eyes landed on his face and pink dusted her cheeks and she cleared her throat and turned her attention to dinner before her. </p><p>"Lis said they'd love to stay for dinner." He finally told her, moving to jump up on the counter next to her. Thankfully he had buttoned his shirt, otherwise she didn't know if she'd be able to form words. "I think she just wants to meet you and size you up, you're gonna be around Em so I think that's mostly why." Lucy couldn't resist the laugh at his choice of words. "Well hopefully I don't disappoint then, those hooligan boys of mine though might be a whole other story." Foot steps could be heard coming down the steps. It was like they knew she was talking about them. Before she could speak, you could hear the crunch of gravel and Natsu vaulted off the counter, slipping a little when his socks caught the hardwood floor and he instantly grabbed Lucy's arm to steady himself. "Oh hell no, you aren't takin' me down too, Dragneel!" She squealed out when he caught her off guard and they both stumbled a little. Instead of helping, the boys just laughed at the sight and she gave him a punch to the arm. </p><p>The front door flew open and little footsteps could be heard before pink hair came into view. "DADDY!!!" A small child launched herself towards them and Natsu caught her with ease. "Hey there babygirl! Oh daddy missed you so much!" Lucy smiled at the sight before movement caught her eyes and she followed it. Her eyes landed on Lisanna and Bickslow as they entered the kitchen, obviously having chased after the excited child. She was definitely Mira's baby sister alright. There was warmth in her eyes as she watched her ex-husband and their daughter but there was also something else there that Lucy couldn't put her finger on as to what it was exactly. Remembering her manners, she shook her head to get out of her thoughts, stepping towards them, hand extended. "Hi! I'm Lucy." She smiled warmed as Lisanna took her hand and shook it. "I'm Lisanna, I've heard a lot about you from Mira and Laxus." She groaned a little at that. "What exactly has Laxus told you?" She eyed the white haired woman with horror and it made her laugh. "You're embarrassing stories are all safe if that's what you're meaning." She sighed happily. "Thank goodness for that!" </p><p>Bickslow came up from behind Lisanna, hand extended. "I'm Bickslow, nice to finally meet you Lucy." The blonde could feel a presence behind her before Natsu's scent assulted her nose as she took his hand. "Nice to meet you too Bickslow!" She grinned as she pulled her hand back and gestured to her boys who had all lined up from oldest to youngest. "These are my babies, Jacob, my oldest, Elijah, Noah and my baby, Ryan." She gestured to them as she introduced them. </p><p>"Jacob looks exactly like Sting." Bickslow commented and it threw Lucy for a loop. Bickslow knew Sting? "Yeah, spittin' imagine of him that's for sure." She still was a little put off by the fact this man was a stranger to her but knew her husband. He must of realized what her confused face meant because he decided to clarify. "Graduated with Natsu, Sting and Fullbuster." Oh shit, of course. Did that mean that Natsu also knew Sting and Gray? Why hadn't he said anything?</p><p>"I keep forgetting that he graduated from Magnolia. I went there too and then I got knocked up at the ripe age of fifteen with Jake and my parents, mainly my dad, pulled me and enrolled me in a private school in Crocus hopes that Sting and I would break up. It obviously didn't work though because when they found out that we were still seeing each other, they sent me here to live with Gramps. I continued going to that stupid school. Had Jake at sixteen, Elijah at eighteen, Noah at twenty and Ryan at twenty-two. I don't regret it though, it just means I get to love on my babies a little longer." Lucy felt a little weird telling these people such sensitive information after just meeting them. </p><p>She felt a small hand touch her hair and she looked over to see Emily touching her hair, a grin on her lips. "I think you're really pretty." Well, that was one way to move onto a new subject, she'd have to give this kid some extra scoops of ice cream tonight. Turning to look at her fully, she grinned at the girl. Emily was all Natsu, down to the pink hair, infectious smile and green eyes. "Oh sweetheart, you're too kind but I think you're the really pretty one." She was so dagum cute, just like her dad, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. "Well that must mean you think my daddy is pretty too then cause everyone says that I look just like him." </p><p>Lucy glanced at Natsu's face and he smirked. "You think I'm pretty, Lucy?" She suppressed the eye roll as she heard the boys, Lisanna and Bickslow all chuckle at his comment. "Yes Natsu, I do." She admitted truthfully. "Now that it's turned awkward in here, let's eat!" Everyone seemed to be able to agree on that because they all Natsu headed to the cabinets to pull out bowls with the help of Emily. Her face felt red and she took a deep breath. They were adults and it was normal to be attracted to someone, correction, to think someone was attractive. It still made her feel a little queasy, like she was somehow cheating on Sting just because she admitted that she thought another male was pretty. It was confusing and she felt like she was failing as a widow, was that even possible? </p><p>"Hey." Natsu murmured in her ear, gently grabbing her elbow. "Stop overthinking and come eat." Nodding, she headed to the counter to make her food and then make her way to the table. It was a little tough trying to focus on the food and to stop her thoughts but she somehow managed it up until Emily spoke. Her sweet little innocent voice as she asked Ryan a completely innocent question. "Where is your daddy?" </p><p>The table grew quiet as he answered. "My daddy was killed, he was a police officer." That made her frown and she glanced across her own dad who was sitting across the table from her, right next to Lucy. "Oh I'm sorry about that. But," she looked lost in thought for a moment. "I don't mind sharing my daddy with you if you want." All the adults made a noise of protest, wanting to tell her that it didn't quite work that way, but when Ryan replied, none of them had it in them. He shrugged as he considered her offer. "Okay, cool, sis." </p><p>Lucy covered her mouth with her fingers but she couldn't help the smile. Ryan was old enough to understand that daddy was gone and not coming back, he just didn't understand the part about Natsu couldn't be his daddy unless Lucy and him got married. Natsu cleared his throat to speak but she touched his wrist and their eyes met, giving him a curt shake of her head. She watched Natsu take a deep breath but nodded and they continued to eat. </p><p>"So Lucy, what do you do for a living? I mean besides the farm and being a kickass mom to these boys." Bickslow asked and it made her laugh a little. "Well, I'm a writer, published author, whatever you really want to call it." That had him looking intrigued. "Write anything I may have read?" That question made her snort a little. "I mean, unless you're into kid's books." She finished her bite, holding her finger up to pause the conversation. "I'm the author of The Adventures of Iris books." Emily gasped loudly and stared at her like she just lassoed the moon. "Those are my favorite!" </p><p>"Really? You never told me." Natsu said from beside her and she shrugged. "You never asked." Turning her attention back to Emily, she grinned. "Really? I have another coming out next week and they always give me the first copy, I'll let you have it." There was a excited squeal from the small pink haired child. "Mommy! Did you hear that?!" Her chair scraped against the wood floor as she scooted her chair back and ran around the table, squeezing between Lucy and Natsu to throw her arms around her. "Oh thank you SO much Miss Lucy! I love you so much already." The blonde would be lying if she said she didn't tear up a little, this little girl was so sweet. "Oh sugar, you're more than welcome and I love you too, it'd be hard not too." She planted a kiss to her little forehead as her arm slipped around the girl, hugging her. </p><p>After Emily went back to her seat, the rest of dinner was them discussing what Lisanna and Bickslow did. Lisanna was a college professor and Bickslow ran a bar. They asked the boys what they were into. Thankfully things seemed to grow comfortable between them all and she hoped it stayed that way, it got a little awkward earlier at the daddy sharing part and honestly Lucy thought she was going to die at that. Afterwards, Natsu and help Lucy take all the dishes to the sink to soak and then they all headed onto the porch to bid farewell to Lisanna and Bickslow. Emily at some point, charmed her oldest boy and he was currently holding her on his hip like he used to Ryan a few years ago. They all waved bye and watched as they drove off. They kids trickled back inside and Lucy hung back a little when Natsu reached out and gently gripped her wrist. "Hey, earlier about what Em said to Ry.." </p><p>"They are little kids Natsu," she began, shaking her head. "Don't think you need to apologize on behalf of that angel okay? It doesn't upset or bother me if that's what you're wondering about." That seemed to ease him because she watched him exhale slowly and nod. "Did you know Sting and Gray too?" She blurted out, curiosity nipping at her heels since Bickslow let that slip earlier. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah, Gray and I actually helped Sting pick out Elijah's first and middle name. Elijah Alexander." He smiled at some old memory in his head. "That man was crazy about you, Luce." He walked over and sat down on the porch swing, causing Lucy to follow suit and sit down next to him. "He'd talk about you non-stop, I knew a lot about you before having met you. I never mentioned it because you don't really like talking about Sting. It still hurts to talk about him and I get that. So.. I never mentioned it." He sounded a little nervous at that and she sighed. It was pretty true though, talking about him still made her choke up. </p><p>"I actually drank with him and Gray the night before he was shot. Went to the funeral too, wore a beanie though and got a lot of awful looks but my pink hair would of stood out. You were pretty distraught and you didn't look like you were really all there, which I get." Lucy took a shaky breath as she willed the tears away. Her brain tried to think back to Sting or Gray ever mentioning him but they usually said they guys and now she realized that Natsu had been grouped into that. Now she tried to think about if she had seen him at the funeral or not. "You came to the house, you had on jeans and a black button up on with a red tie. I saw you talk with Gray at one point before leaving." That face, they had locked eyes at one point and he had offered a sad smile and then she had wondered just who he was. "Why didn't you come talk to me?" She looked over at him and he shrugged. "You were struggling to hold conversation with anyone who tried to talk to you, Gray advised me that it was best if I didn't." Of course he did, he was always looking out for her. </p><p>"He tell you that he blames himself?" She asked Natsu, watching as he nodded. "I've tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, it was that good for nothing bastard's fault." He tightened his hand into a fist. "Jackal is and always will be, a good for nothing bastard." That name made her shiver, the look on his face as he laughed about killing a cop. Gray beat the shit out of him and no one bothered to stop him. No one asked questions either when they locked him up looking worse for wear. "Can I.. Show you something?" </p><p>Shaking, she slipped her hand into her pocket and grabbed her phone, pulling it out and unlocking it. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned the volume up and hit play, pressing the phone into Natsu's hand. The video began to play and it made Natsu gasp once he realized what it was. "Tell Lucy and the boys I love them, I'm" There was a wet cough and some wheezing, all you could see on the body cam was the sky before Gray's chest came into view. "You aren't leaving them Sting, stay with me! Officer down, we need a paramedic NOW!" A bloody hand came into view as it wildly tried to grab onto Gray's shoulder. "I'm not going to go home to them today, Gray. I'm not making it. Promise me, Lu, I love you baby. Please," There was some ragged breathing before he began again. "Please live, live for me and live for the boys. I'll always be watching. I love you so much." Then, the ragged breathing stopped. "Sting? No man, don't do this to me, don't do this to Lucy and the boys, STING!" </p><p>The video ended and he stared down at her phone before looking over at her. "Thinking of me and the boys when he should have been trying to fight to live, telling us to live when he should of lived for us." The words felt bitter in her throat, she was mad that he left them. Silently, she felt Natsu slip his arms around her and bring her to his chest as she let out a sob. When would the tears stop? Every night was the same, crying herself to sleep as she clutched the pillow that was on his side of the bed. When would that stop? "It's not fair Natsu, it's just not fair." She sobbed into the fabric of his shirt. One of his hands moved from her back to rest on the back of her head, thumb stroking the hair just below her bun. "I know Lucy, I know." He murmured softly into her hair before gently kissing the top of her head. </p><p>Natsu's scent calmed her a little, that and the fact she was exhausted from the day. Her sobs slowly began to dissipate until she was left just breathing in his scent, hand clutching his shirt like her life depended on it. "Come on, we've got some dishes to do and then we gotta get the kids to bed." The hand that was on the back of her head fell away but he kept the one around her as they both moved together to stand but neither made a move to actually head inside. "Thank you Natsu." He gave her a small squeeze. "No problem Lucy." </p><p>They broke apart after that and she wiped her face, taking a few deep breaths before following Natsu inside the house. They both headed to the sink and Natsu began to fill the sink while Lucy went and got her wireless earbuds. Right after she had moved in, Natsu had came up behind her while she was doing dishes and snatched one of the ear buds from her as he took his place next to her at the sink. After gagging at her music choice, he took her phone and changed her Pandora station to Imagine Dragons. Ever since then, they stood at the sink, one ear bud in Lucy's right while Natsu had the left, jamming to Imagine Dragons, The Score and whatever else decided to play. Honestly she had been surprised at his music taste because she'd seen him blare country music and sing along at the top of his lungs. He told her that they had the music good for cleaning, good for getting the blood pumping. It had been their normal routine and that night was no different as she handed him the ear bud silently and they took their spot at the sink. </p><p>Sting never helped with dishes. He was fantastic with the boys, helped with laundry, helped clean, but he hated dishes with a passion. Natsu didn't seem to mind it. He helped with literally anything and everything. Dishes, cleaning, laundry, the boys, getting things from town for her, anything. She noticed though that he did that for anyone who asked after watching him head to the store for a candy bar because his friend Erza wanted one and Jellal, her husband, had the car after hers got a flat. They lived almost thirty minutes away from them. Then her thoughts drifted back to the black and red plaid flannel of his that she still had. He'd given it to her that night in the hospital and she hadn't even asked. Her brown eyes watched as Natsu typed her unlock code in and found the Pandora app and then locking it when the music began to start. Setting it in his pocket like he always did, she realized that he made her feel comfortable. Safe. Almost like she was.. Home. Things with him just the past few weeks had been great, honestly she feared that she would be awkward around the pink haired male but he had this type of personality that just made you feel like you were home. </p><p>It scared her a little though, she couldn't exactly becoming dependent on his presence because he would eventually move off the farm and then what would she do? "Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, sensing her sudden move shift. He could read her like a open book, it had taken Sting years before he could read her as easily as Natsu could within just a month's time. "Just.. Thinking. I'm okay." He didn't buy it, but he also didn't push it, instead just nodding. The thoughts melted away though as a semi-catchy song came on and Natsu began to sing and dance, causing her to laugh. She had been shocked that he could really sing when she had first heard him. It seemed to do the trick though because the rest of the time seemed to fly by and it was all thanks to Natsu keeping her busy laughing, singing and even dancing at one point to keep her from thinking too much. </p><p>They finished, Natsu pulling her phone out and closing the app before handing it and the other ear bud to her as Emily and Ryan came into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, can we have ice cream?" Lucy snorted at Emily's question. "Of course you can. Ry, go see if your brothers want some too." Lucy headed to the ice cream out of the freezer while Natsu grabbed the cones from the cabinet. Ryan came back with all the boys in tow, all of them sitting at the table while Lucy made the ice cream cones up and handed them to Natsu who in turn handed them to the kids one by one. </p><p>"Hey mom?" Noah began, pausing to take a lick of his ice cream as Lucy made Natsu's cone. "Mm, yes baby?" She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him. "What are we doing Sunday?" Lucy turned her attention back to making the ice cream cone, trying to figure out what Sunday was. "What's Sunday?" Her brain was trying to figure out what holiday came in June. "Oh fuck." She swore loudly causing Emily to gasp. "Miss Lucy said a bad word!" Lucy brought a hand up to run over her face. "Sorry baby." She told Emily before finishing up Natsu's cone and turning to look at the boys at the table. "I.. I don't really know. I mean, we can do something for Natsu unless you guys want to do something in memory of your dad?" </p><p>"You don't need to do anything for me Lucy, Em and I are gonna go to my parents so I can see my dad and my brother will be there so we three can celebrate together." Natsu explained and Lucy nodded slowly, they could always just hang around the house, maybe look at some old pictures.. "Can we go too?" Jacob asked and it pulled Lucy from her thoughts. "Um well, if your mom says its okay? I'll call my folks tomorrow and let 'em know I'll be bringin' a football team with me but I don't mind." Natsu replied, licking his cone as his eyes met Lucy's. "We shouldn't intrude, honestly, we can find something to do here." The boys made a noise of protest and she frowned. "Well," she began before letting out a sigh. "If Natsu's folks don't mind us intruding on their Father's Day, then we will go." Lucy took the cone from Natsu that he had set out for her and began to make hers finally before the ice cream melted there on the counter. "They won't mind, though they probably will try and hint to things.. If you catch my drift." He said that last part low enough for her ears only and it made her shoot him a look. </p><p>"Then you should set them straight tomorrow when you ask if it's okay if the football team comes with." That pulled a chuckle from the pink haired male but he didn't reply, instead he just went back to his cone. Finishing hers, she set it down gently and then closed the ice cream, put it away and dropped the spoon in the sink before grabbing her cone and finally began to eat her ice cream. "What's your family like?" Lucy asked him suddenly, realizing she knew almost next to nothing about Natsu. "Well," he began, holding his finger up as he finished the last of his cone and chewing through his bite and swallowing it before speaking. At least he had manners, sometimes. She's watched him talk around his food way to many times. "I'm actually adopted. My mother died in childbirth with me and my brother Zeref and I lost our father to a house fire when I was just seven. Macao and Elaine Conbolt were our parents best friends and our godparents. They had it set that if anything were to happen to them before we were of age, we were to go to them. So they adopted us. I've also got an adoptive sister named Wendy Marvel who they adopted when she was just three and then their biological son, my little brother, Romeo. Zeref is the oldest and Wendy is the baby. Zeref is married to his high school sweetheart, Mavis and they had their son August when they were teens. August is actually a little older than Jake." </p><p>Lucy listened, her eyes spotting the kids also listening to their conversation, the last part had Jake grinning. He was always around younger kids that it might be good for him to have a friend close to his age. "Is his hair pink too?" She just had to know. It made him laugh as he shook his head. "Nah, he's got hair like our mother, jet black. I take after our dad." Lucy blushed a little, she hadn't meant to actually ask that but it slipped out. "What were their names?" Noah asked from the table before Lucy could herself. Instead she took a small bite of her ice cream and waited for him to speak. "Ian and Elizabeth Dragneel. I have an uncle, Igneel, who I would of rather of went too than Macao. He will most likely be there Sunday too. He's got red hair instead of pink like dad." Elizabeth, now that was what Lucy had always wanted to name her daughter if she ever had one. "Elizabeth, mm, I love that name so much. It's beautiful." </p><p>That made Natsu smile and in turn, she smiled. It hurt her heart that he never got to meet his mother though. "Is that why you're a fire fighter?" She asked after a moment, finishing up her ice cream cone. "Kinda." She nodded, accepting his response and not needing him to go into details. Clapping her hands together, she looked at the kids. "Alright, it's time to get ready for bed. The boys already got their showers so it's just your turn lil missy. Boys, go brush your teeth and get in bed." Natsu walked over and scooped up Emily who squealed and giggled as she latched onto her dad. "Daddy, can Miss Lucy read me my bedtime story?" Natsu gasped, pretending to be hurt by her question. "But you said you loved all my different voices!" Emily giggled. "Daaaaaad." He tickled her and kissed her cheek. "Of course honey, as long as Miss Lucy doesn't mind?" </p><p>Both pink haired Dragneels looked at her and she grinned. "I'd love too. I'll even let you pick out the book we read." Emily cheered at that and they headed towards the stairs behind the boys to go get her a shower. Lucy made sure to go to each boy's room and give them a hug and kiss. Even Jacob, because no matter how old her got, he'd always be her baby boy. Her first born baby. Lucy always saved him for last and this time she sat down on the bed beside him and ran her hand through his blonde locks. "How are you doing baby?" The boys didn't talk about their dad very often, they avoided it like the plague. Then again, so did Lucy. It just hurt too much. "I'm okay mom. I really like Natsu." That made her smile. "Yeah, I guess he's alright." She teased and it earned her a smile from him. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and took in his handsome face. "I love you, so much Jacob Oliver. You can talk to me anytime about dad, you know that right?" </p><p>Jake frowned a little, sitting up to slip his arms around his mom in a hug. It had been a while since Jake had initiated the hugs so she took it when she could. "I know, but it hurts you and I don't like to see you cry. Natsu and I talk about him sometimes, it helps." She didn't know that but now that she did, she was glad he was at least talking to someone. "What about your brothers?" Jake laid back down. "We all talk to Natsu about dad. He's easy to talk to and I'm really glad he's in our life." Now it made sense as to why he was the one who asked if they could go with Natsu on Sunday. "Do you.. No never mind." </p><p>"No son, what is it?" She frowned, soothing the wrinkle in the blanket. "Do you think we could maybe get or make Natsu something? Would that be wrong to dad?" Lucy moved some of Jake's hair from his forehead. "Well baby, I don't think it would be wrong to your dad at all. In the morning why don't we all get together and talk to Emily about doing something for him from us all? Maybe you boys can write him a letter, explaining how he helps you guys? I can see how well you guys get along with him and It doesn't make me mad or anything that you boys want to do something for him for Father's Day." </p><p>Just then, Emily came running into jake's room with a semi-wet Natsu trailing behind her. "Jakey! Goodnight! I love you!" She watched as Emily crawled on the other side of the bed and gave Jake a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her son blushed a little. "Goodnight Em, love you too." Children were so precious, they only met a few hours ago and Emily was already telling them all she loved them. It was sweet. "Are you done yet Miss Lucy?" Lucy chuckled and opened her arms for her. She crawled over Jake and into Lucy's open arms. She stood and adjusted her to her hip. "Alright sugar, lets go find a book to read shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be Father's Day! As always, reviews, kudos and comments are always welcomed. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father's Day and we meet the rest of Natsu's family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Lucy and all five kids got together while Natsu was out tending to the chicken houses and discussed what they could do for him for Father's Day. Lucy had gathered that his favorite color was red and that he liked Dragons. After shooting around a few ideas, they all decided on something. They got a canvas, some water guns, paint and Lucy found the right stickers for what they wanted to do. In the center of the canvas, they put a big dragon sticker and above it, they put Dragneel. Next they each filled a water gun with their favorite colored paint and they went outside and had themselves a blast shooting it. It was different, creative, and all the kids got to work on it. Once they were done, Lucy let it sit out a little longer so they sun could help start drying it any excess paint would drip off. It took almost a full day to completely dry, once it did though, they peeled the stickers off leaving a white dragon in the center and Dragneel above it. After that, they all took turns signing their name, Jake helping Ryan and Emily with theirs. Lucy even signed it and without thinking, put a little heart next to her name. She put Happy Father's Day at the bottom of it and then they wrapped it up. The boys had all gotten together and wrote him a letter, expressing that they were thankful he was in their life when they really needed a male figure the most. It made Lucy cry a little when she read it. </p><p>They all made him a card together too, signing it once again and then putting the letter inside and putting it with his gift. The plan for Sunday was they would make him breakfast, give him his gift and then they would head out on the road. It was a two hour drive to his parents house, where they decided it would be best if they stayed the night and came back early Monday morning. So many questions and scenarios ran through her mind but she shut it off, now wasn't the time to think about that. Instead she'd save it for Sunday and internally freak out the entire drive up there while she over thought about literally everything. You know, like she always did. </p><p>-</p><p>"Daddy! Wake uppppp, come on!!" Emily yelled as she ran down the hallway towards Natsu's room. "No running in the house Emily!" Lucy called from her room where she was making her bed. She didn't even have to look up to know she was running. There was a thud and Lucy looked up to see that Emily had slid into Natsu's door in her haste to open the door, socks on hardwood floor plus running just didn't mix. There wasn't any whining or tears so she deducted that Emily was in fact, okay.  "'M up, 'm up." She heard Natsu grumble as she made her way out of her room and to stand in his doorway. He had an arm slung over his eyes still while Emily jumped on the bed, which she knew she wasn't supposed to do. "I don't want to hear any whining if you fall down little missy." Lucy told her, it got her to stop immediately and grin at her. "Sorry Miss Lucy!" </p><p>Natsu lifted his arm and then his head to eye Lucy in his doorway before sitting up and pulling Emily into his lap and kissing her temple. He looked like a complete wreck, clothes crumpled and his hair was sticking up in every was possible. She knew he had came in late last night, a big house fire had pulled him from his bed and out the door around midnight. Lucy was up writing when he left, telling her he'd text her on his way home. When she had checked her messages, that text had come around four this morning and Emily had woke him up at seven. She hoped he'd be okay for the drive to his parents house cause she had no idea where they were even going. </p><p>Emily pushed off her dad's lap and skipped out of the room, passed Lucy and headed down the stairs calling for Noah and Jake as she did so. Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu who was now standing right in front of her, scaring her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and without thinking, she reached out and twisted his nipple causing him to jump at her sudden attack to his man nips. "Aye, leave those alone, you violent little woman you. It's too early for kinky stuff." He told her as he covered his nipples with his fingers as Lucy snorted before laughing. "I'm sorry! You scared me and I just.. Reacted!" Natsu eyed her skeptically. "Uh-huh and your first reaction was to go for my nipple?" He rubbed the one she had twisted and she laughed again. "They were in my face." She told him with a shrug before walking towards the stairs and then pausing to look over her shoulder at him. "Happy Father's day, Natsu." </p><p>He grumbled something under his breath and rubbed his nipple again. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned, heading down the stairs to where the kids were in the kitchen. They wanted to make him breakfast, but realized they couldn't cook so they made him a bowl of cereal. It was the thought that counted right? Natsu wasn't far behind her, stopping when he entered the kitchen to see all the kids grinning at him. "Alright.. What did you guys do?" Emily walked forward and grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling him towards the table where his semi-soggy fruit loops were at. "We made you breakfast!" She beamed at him. "We remembered we couldn't cook and we didn't want mom's help so.." Noah then added, looking a little sheepish. Pulling the chair out and sitting down, Natsu picked up the spoon and took a bite. "This is the best breakfast I could ask for. Thanks guys!" </p><p>"Oh daddy!" Emily added, moving to sit down next to him at the table. "We made you something. All of us, even Miss Lucy!" Lucy brought over a mug of coffee for him and set it down in front of him as her way of saying sorry for the nipple twister she had given him. "Let's let your daddy eat first and then we can give him his gift okay?" She told the impatient girl. She was definitely her dad's child, there was no doubt about that. Emily made a face but reluctantly nodded, watching her dad eat his cereal as if it was going to make him eat it faster. While he was finishing up, Lucy went upstairs and got the gift from out of her closet and headed back downstairs to the kitchen where Natsu was setting his bowl in the sink and taking a sip of his coffee. Setting it on the table, she walked around so she could see his face when he opened it. Getting her phone out, she got the camera ready to take pictures as they kids all began to crowd around his chair, patiently (well impatiently for Emily) waiting for him to sit back down. Natsu yawned and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Lucy felt kind of bad for him. Maybe he could catch a nap before they left. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He told them as he made his way over to the chair and sat down. </p><p>Grabbing the card that contained the letter first, he opened it, a grin on his face as he read it out loud. His grin grew even bigger (if that was even possible) and all the kids' names on it and Lucy's too. Next came the letter. "What's this?" He questioned, raising a brow at Lucy as he began to unfold it. "The boys wanted to write you a little something." Natsu looked over at them, a soft smile now on his face as he began to read it. </p><p>Dear Natsu, </p><p>Thank you for being you. Losing our dad was a really big shock and it hurt not only us, but mom too. It's nice to be able to talk to you about him. We know you'll never be our dad, but you've slipped into the role without meaning too and we think we needed that more than we knew. You're always there to help us with anything we ask, always playing our favorite sports with us and always being there to lend a ear. Thank you for being our friend and a positive male figure in our life. We hope you are always in our life in some way. You've helped us learn to deal with dad's death and to grow from it. We love you. Happy Father's Day.</p><p>Much love, </p><p>Jake, Elijah, Noah and Ryan </p><p>Natsu looked at the boys after he finished reading the letter, tears were in his eyes and he set it down to stand up and hug them all as a group and then individually. "I ain't goin' anywhere boys, not if I can help it." He told them honestly and then sat back down, folding the letter up and setting it in the card and then the card back into the envelope like it was the most precious thing he had ever held in his life. Wiping his eyes, he sniffled a little and then took a deep breath before picking up the wrapped gift and finding a good place to rip the wrapping paper. There was a small gasp from Natsu once the paper fell away. "Oh wow! This is so awesome! You guys sure did spoil me! I love this!" He turned it towards Lucy and shot her a huge grin, it made her laugh as she snapped a picture. "Alright, I want one with all the kids with you while you hold up your gift." </p><p>Emily got in his lap while the boys stood around the back of his chair while Natsu turned the painting towards her. They all smiled and she took the picture. It was beautiful and she loved it, oh how she couldn't wait to print that one out. "Can you send some of those to me?" He asked and she nodded, finding his name and attaching a few of the photos she had taken before sending it to him. Natsu set the painting down and hugged Emily, holding her to his chest and rocking her a little. "I sure do love you kids, thank you so much for this and the letter, the card, all of it. I even loved my breakfast." He kissed the top of Emily's head and let her go. "Why don't we get ready and head out? We can make it there by lunch time." The kids cheered but Lucy frowned at him as he stood up. "What?" </p><p>She shook her head. "Are you sure you're up for driving? You haven't gotten a lot of sleep." Natsu shrugged her off. "I'll be fine, I promise." He reassured her as he picked up his picture and held it to his chest and then grabbed the card before heading up the stairs. It still made her frown, but she brushed it off, he knew himself and what he could handle. If h thought he couldn’t do it, she knew he's tell her so. Quickly washing up the few dishes in the sink, she headed upstairs to get ready herself. They had loaded their stuff into her SUV last night so they wouldn't rush around trying to find everything in the morning. Once everyone was dressed and downstairs, she eyed everyone. "Everyone go to the bathroom, you too Natsu, we aren't taking fifteen restroom stops." Lucy herself went, doing a double check in the mirror. Her hair was down and she was wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbing the flannel she had stolen from Natsu last month, she made her she had her phone and out her room she went to where everyone else was waiting for her. Natsu was playing with her keys, looking bored. "Isn't that mine from the hospital?" He questioned as she put it on and grinned at him.</p><p>"No, not any more it isn't." That caused him to laugh. "Fair enough, alright kiddos, load up and let's move out." He locked the door as the kids got in, buckling themselves as Lucy helped Ryan and Emily with theirs. Climbing in the passenger seat and buckling up, she took a deep breath, she could totally do this. Right? "Ready?" He asked her as he got in and buckled up. "As can be." </p><p>-</p><p>The drive there seemed to take forever and a day but once they were pulling into his parent's driveway is when she really began to freak out. "Natsu, what if they don't like me?" Honestly, she didn't know why it bothered her so much. It wasn't like they were dating but people could be.. Judgy and she really hoped they weren't like that. "Oh hush, they will love you and the boys. Just you wait, mom will be claiming those boys as her grandbabies before the day is done, just you wait and see." He paused. "Is that going to bother you?" Lucy shook her head. "No, all of the boy's Aunts and Uncles are really just close friends of ours, the more that want to love them, the merrier." He pulled in and parked, killing the vehicle and then getting out and opening the door. Ryan and Emily had fallen asleep on the ride there. Natsu grabbed Ryan and held him as the boys shuffled out, Jake pausing to grab Emily and hold her like Natsu was holding Ryan. Lucy shut the doors behind the boys and ushered them to follow Natsu.</p><p>The front door opened before they even reached it and a man with red hair greeted them. Igneel, Natsu had showed her a picture of him. "Natsu my boy! Welcome home!" He gave him a one armed hug before turning to introduce the boys and Lucy. "You sure are a beauty Miss Lucy, pleased to finally meet you, same with the boys. Natsu talks about you guys non-stop, we’ve all been so ready to meet you guys." He opened his arms for her and she hugged him, grinning at him as a soft blush crept up on her cheeks. One glance at Natsu and she saw he too was sporting a small blush. Igneel let her go but kept one arm around her as he steered her inside, boys behind her and Natsu coming in last to shut the door. </p><p>Natsu's phone began to ring and he cursed under his breath, it was in the pocket under Ryan. "Lucy? Will you grab that and answer it please?" He jutted his hip out to her so she could dig into his pocket and pull out the ringing device. Zeref. </p><p>"Hello?" She said as she hit the green button and put it to her ear. <br/>"Well you most certainly are not my brother. Lucy I take it?" <br/>"Yes, that'd be me."<br/>"I was calling to see how much longer until you guys were at mom and dads?"<br/>"We actually just arrived! How much longer until you guys are here?"<br/>"About to pull into the driveway, can't wait to match a face to this angelic voice." There was a small smack sound and Zeref let out a small chuckle. <br/>"Such a suck up," Lucy teased, rolling her eyes as she spotted them pulling into the driveway. "I see you guys so um.. Bye?" She hung up before he could respond and then tried to hand Natsu his phone back. </p><p>"Hang onto it for me, you can be my designated phone.. Answerer.. Person." That made Lucy roll her eyes and it made Igneel laugh. "Wow son, that's was mighty lame if I do say so myself. Macao and Elaine are out back, after we snag your brother we can head out so they can meet the rest of your football team you brought along." The door opened and in walked a dark haired male that Lucy could only assume was Zeref. Pocketing Natsu's cell phone in her other pocket, she grinned at Zeref, opening her arms as he came towards her with his arms extended. He picked her up and gave a little spin causing her to squeal and laugh. "It's so nice to meet you Lucy, I've heard so much good things from both Natsu and Emily." He set her down and she grinned up at him as she removed her arms, another blush making her way onto her face. "Well, I expected the good things from Emily, I am the author of her favorite books but with the amount of complaining Natsu does about me I'm surprised he had anything nice to say." She teased, winking at Natsu who looked utterly offended. </p><p>Before Natsu could retort, a small blonde appeared next to Zeref and he wrapped an arm around her. "Lucy, this is my beautiful and amazing wife, Mavis." The woman grinned at her before moving forward to hug Lucy who returned it with ease. She finally wasn't the shortest female! "Wow Natsu, you weren't kiddin' when you said she was short! Gosh you're just precious Mavis! Pocket sized, can I keep you?" Mavis blushed but laughed at Lucy's question. "Well, you might to fight Zeref on that last part." She winked at her though and it made Lucy laugh. "Oh! August! Come here darling!" Mavis suddenly called and a dark haired boy who resembled Zeref came up beside his mother. "Lucy, this is our son August." Lucy opted to hug him. "It's nice to meet you," She pulled back but kept one arm around his shoulders as she pointed from boy to boy as a way of introduction. "My oldest, Jacob, he's close to your age. Then we have Elijah, Noah and the one Natsu is holding is Ryan."</p><p>She let him go and looked over at Natsu and Ryan. He had his face outwards towards her and his little eyes open and looking at his mom. "Hi baby." She cooed quietly and Natsu gave her a weird look. "Uh.. Hey?" He responded and Zeref snorted. Rolling her eyes she ignored him as she tilted her head. "Want to wake up and say hi to everyone?" Nodding, he lifted his head and grinned at Natsu who smiled in return. "Hey there little man, come on, let's head outside and see what everyone is up too." Emily chose then to wake up also, stretching and reaching out to Lucy. Taking her from Jake, she adjusted her on her hip as Natsu's phone began to ring. Digging it out of her pocket, she saw it was Lisanna and decided to answer it as she followed everyone heading outside. </p><p>"Hello?"<br/>There was a short pause. "Lucy?"<br/>"Yeah, hey." She shut the door behind her and made her way over to Natsu who shot her a questioning look as to who she was on the phone with on his phone. <br/>"Where is Natsu?"<br/>"He's right here, we just got here to his parent's house. Is something the matter? Did you want to talk to Emily?" That seemed to clue him in as he turned his attention elsewhere. <br/>"Oh, no, I just uh.. Wanted to wish him a Happy Father's Day that's all. He sent me a picture of what the kids did for him. I thought that was sweet of your boys." <br/>"Well, they adore him and he's really good to them. Since the loss of their dad I was really worried how they'd react to being around another male constantly. He's just great with kids in general." <br/>"That he is, he's always been an amazing dad to Emily. Okay, well just let him know that I called. It wasn't anything important, just that." <br/>"I will Lisanna, have a good day!" She hung up and pocketed his phone again. </p><p>"Why do you have Natsu's phone?" Zeref asked curiously, causing her to jump slightly. "I've had it since I answered it when you called. I had to dig it out of his pocket. He told me to hang onto it and I was in charge of answering it." She rolled her eyes at that when Zeref had this look on his face. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Emily was yelling "Grandma!" And wiggling in her arms til she set her down so she could run up and hug the woman Lucy assumed was Elaine. She approached Lucy while holding onto Emily. "You must be this wonderful Lucy woman I've been hearing so much about!" Goodness, how much did Natsu talk about her? "I never knew Natsu was such a jabber mouth until today, goodness." That made Elaine laugh as she opened her free arm to Lucy and hugged her. This family really was a hugging family wasn't it? "You've got some mighty handsome boys, I'm sorry to hear about their dad. Judging from their looks, he was mighty handsome too, was he not?" </p><p>"She was married to Sting, Ma." Natsu called over his shoulder and Elaine made an O face. "I've had that boy stay at my house a many a nights! He was such a wonderful kid, I remember him coming to me asking for advice when you first had Jacob." She offered a warm smile in which Lucy returned, thankful when she finally decided to change the subject because talking about Sting really did make her uncomfortable. "Why don't us three ladies head inside a moment. Macao should be back soon and we can start grilling." Mavis linked her arm with Lucy's and grinned up at her as they turned to head inside the house, Lucy shooting Natsu a look over her shoulder that he returned with a grin. Once inside, Lucy felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as her anxiety began to spike. Mavis and Elaine have known each other for a long time and Lucy felt a bit out of place. "When is Wendy and Romeo supposed to be here?" Mavis asked as she herded them into the kitchen. </p><p>"Macao is on his way to get them now. Wendy's car is still in the shop and Romeo got a flat." Elaine called from where she was digging in the fridge. "Here, help me take this stuff outside and when they get here we can start grilling." Mavis let her arm go to grab what Elaine handed her and Lucy followed suit, taking what was handed to her and then heading outside where the guys were standing around talking, the boys and Emily playing tag it looked like. The faint sound of car doors slamming could be heard and Lucy had no sooner set the platter down where instructed when the last three remaining people of Natsu's family came walking up. Hanging back, she eyed them all as they all exchanged hugs, Emily breaking from their game to also give hugs. An arm slung around her shoulders and she looked up to see Natsu grinning down at her. "Come on and meet my dad and other siblings." As much as she really didn't want too, she nodded. </p><p>After being introduced and then introducing her boys, she was once again bombarded with hugs. This family really liked to hug, didn't they? Maybe that was a family thing though, something Lucy didn't have growing up. Finding a chair, she went and sat down, crossing her legs and just watching as everyone interacted and the kids played. "What are you doing all the way over here?" A voice said from beside her, startling her a little. Glancing up at Igneel, she offered a small smile and then shrugged. "I um.. I just.." She didn't really know how to explain it. Normally she would be trying to befriend everyone but honestly she just didn't feel like doing much talking. It was one of those moments her depression was kicking in. "Should I leave you alone?" Lucy shook her head. "No, that's okay! I wouldn't mind some company, might get me out of this funk." </p><p>Igneel sat down next to her and rested his elbows on his knees. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked her softly, fatherly was a better way to put it. It made her smile a little. "Just.. A little depressed I guess. It's the boys' first Father's Day since losing their dad and they wanted to still celebrate it with Natsu which is great," she sighed. "But, I just don't know how to feel about it. I mean, they all have their own thoughts and feelings and I just.." Igneel seemed to understand what she was getting at. "You know, it's okay Lucy. They are going to have good and bad days too. They all seem to have a good head on their shoulders and I think that this should be a small victory. How did you expect today to go?" </p><p>Lucy stared at him a moment, trying to think about how she thought and felt on it and that's when she realized that it wasn't just all about her thoughts and feelings. "Honestly I don't know. I've been so caught up lately in how I feel about his death and about how I feel about today but it's not about me. The boys are working to move forward and I have been digging my heels in and I've refused to budge." It wasn't going to be easy to get over, but Sting was never coming back and living in the past wasn't going to get her very far in the future. "Igneel? I don't know how to let go." He reached out and took one of her hands in his. "It's okay, it'll take you a little bit but I think if you keep pushing forward, you'll find yourself moving on. You'll never forget Sting, you'll never forget what you had together, but living in the past won't help your future. Why don't you start by trying, just a little. You'll find that we don't bite." He winked at her and it made her laugh. He stood, giving her hand a small tug until she stood up too. He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her forehead softly. </p><p>"Don't look now but there is a pink haired male who has been staring us down, I might burst into flames if he stares any harder." Lucy looked until she saw him, intently staring at them indeed. Patting Igneel's shoulder, she made her way over to Natsu as he attempted to keep up conversation with his brothers. "What were you two talking about?" He asked, cutting Romeo off during the story he was telling. "My my, someone is nosey aren't they?" She teased, walking up until she could link her arm with him. "Just.. Something I think I needed right now. Oh and Natsu?" She looked up at him. "Thank you." He looked really confused as to what she meant. When she leaned her head on his arm, Romeo and Zeref also looked really confused too. "Um.. For what?" He finally asked, arm still limp in hers. </p><p>"For being you. Being my friend when I really needed one but didn't want one. I've pushed all my friends away and no matter how hard I've tried, I can't seem to shake you." Lifting her head to grin up at him, she watched him blush and his brothers both awed at them. Moving to stand in front of him, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Happy Father's Day, Natsu. You've definitely earned that title and thank you, for being you, please never change." At some point, he had wound his arms around her, returning the hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He let out a breathy laugh at her last comment. "Thank you. Now come on before everyone get's the wrong idea." Oh that much she already knew. They were all going to get that idea regardless if they had hugged or not. </p><p>Letting him go, she grinned at him before unwinding her arms and making her way over to where Elaine, Mavis and Wendy were at. Slipping an arm around Mavis' shoulder. Things were going to be okay, one way or another. </p><p>-</p><p>"Pst, Natsu." Lucy whispered as she shook the sleeping male gently. He mumbled but slowly opened his eyes. "Lucy?" He asked, voice laced with sleep. "Um.. I don't have any other options.. Can I share the bed with you?" She had been sharing one with the kids but they left her with no pillow, blanket or room and all over options were taken. "I'm sorry for asking but.." Natsu shook his head before moving over and opening the blanket to her. "I told you that was going to happen, should of listened to me." Lucy got in the bed, turning her back to him and huffing. "Shut it." Natsu chuckled before yawning. "G'night Lucy, see you in the morning." Burrowing under the covers while trying not to lay against Natsu was proving to be difficult in his full size bed. "Night." It took her a little bit to finally fall asleep but as she was close to drifting, she felt the bed shift as Natsu rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her flush against his chest. She was too sleepy to say anything or to protest and it seemed to do the trick at knocking her out because the next thing she knew, she was fast asleep with his warmth surrounding her. Maybe it was the fact she wasn't sleeping alone that helped, she always did sleep better when Sting was in the bed, or maybe it was because for the first night since Sting died, she hadn't cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually had this happen to me. My dad passed June 2nd, 2013 and then Father's Day came around. It was rough. Next chapter will be Fourth of July.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fourth of July!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some harsh language at the end of this, along with a hell of a surprise in store.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure?" Natsu asked for at least the tenth time that day. Lucy shot him a look. "If you ask me one more time, I will throttle you! I already said I'd help go now get dressed, we're going to be late, look Zeref is pulling in the driveway and you're still hanging out in your underwear." She made a shooing motion at him and he turned and headed up the stairs as there was a knock at the front door. Walking over, she opened the door to see Zeref and August smiling at her. She stepped aside as they opened the screen door and gave them each a hug and August a peck to the cheek. "Thank you guys again, I know it's a bit of a drive and I'm so sorry." Zeref waved his hand in the air at that. "Nonsense sis, we didn't have anything better to do with Mavis out of town." </p><p>"The boys are upstairs, tell Uncle Natsu to get his butt in gear. Thank you honey." She turned her attention back to Zeref as they headed towards the kitchen. "You know where everything is by now, make yourself at home. We should only be gone a few hours if that. I really feel bad that you drove so long to watch the kids for a few hours, y'all are staying tonight right?" Zeref chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss to the top of her head as Natsu came down the stairs, dressed and ready to go finally. "Yes, stop worrying so much. Go on you two." </p><p>"Kids, we're leaving! Love you!" Lucy called up the stairs. "Behave for Uncle Zeref!" Natsu called after her, the kids replying with love yous and promises that they would be good. The fourth of July was coming up and the fire house was wanting to put on a huge show for them this year at the station. They had a large enough area they could also have some games and stuff beforehand and tonight they were meeting to figure out everything they would be doing. Natsu had asked Lucy if she would like to be one of the volunteers at the station and of course, she jumped right on it. Since Father's Day, Lucy kept in regular contact with Natsu's family. Her and Elaine talked once a day, her and Mavis texted constantly. August and Jake had become fast friends and somewhere along the way she became Aunt Lucy and they became Aunt Mavis and Uncle Zeref. </p><p>Shutting the passenger door to Natsu's truck, she took a deep breath and looked over at him, raising a brow. "Damn, you smell good." She hadn't meant to compliment him in such a way but it tumbled out before her brain could filter it. It caused him to chuckle though. "You look nice too, is there going to be someone there that you are getting all dolled up for?" She asked him with a sly grin. It made her feel a little weird inside at the thought of him doing this to impress a female and she didn't know how to feel about that. His cheeks start to turn a little pink and she leaned on the center console near his face to double check he was actually blushing. "Oh my goodness Natsu! Who is she?"</p><p>He turned his head briefly, their noses almost meeting. She hadn't realized she was that close to him until that moment. "I ain't tellin'! Now quit bein' weird!" The blush grew darker and she laughed. "Awwwe, Natsu has a cruuuuuush!" She sang, moving to sit in the seat normally again. "You better point her out or else." The drive to the fire station wasn't far and they were pulling a parking spot and parking before he answered her. "Or else what?" She flashed him a devilish grin. "Do you really want to find out, Dragneel?" He narrowed his green eyes at her and she flashed him a innocent smile as she unbuckled, opened the door and got out. Heading around to his side he shook his head. "Fine, you win, I'll show you but you better be on your best behavior!" </p><p>"Pffft, I'm always on my best behavior!" She caught the eye roll, but he was smiling. Walking beside him, she thanked him for opening the door and she stepped inside to a sea of faces she didn't know. There were a few that maybe looked semi-familiar but that was as far as it went. "Come on." He whispered into her ear, tapping her elbow for her to follow him to an empty spot at a table. He even pulled her chair out for her before sitting down next to her, his arm on the back of her chair. "You know," she began softly as she leaned into his side to whisper in his ear. "If you're trying to pick a girl up, you aren't going to get very far if you keep actin' like my boyfriend. Move your arm and stop bein' so charming!" He made a face at her, that last part seemed absolutely impossible but he seemed to get what she meant though as he removed his arm and scooted his chair over a little so they weren't touching. </p><p>"See that brunette over there with the pink shirt on?" He said in her ear and she quickly scanned before they landed on said woman he was speaking of. She sure was a looker. "That's her, her name is Natasha." Lucy gently elbowed him and grinned. "She's super pretty! You get 'em tiger." She winked at him and he just rolled his eyes again. "You know your eyes will stick like that if you keep doing it." She teased, something she's been having to say a lot recently. "I'm not Emily!" Maybe not but they acted so similar sometimes. Little Miss was on a sassy spree and kept rolling her eyes until Lucy told her that very seriously and she hasn't done it since. Nor has she put her hands on her hips and spoke in a sassy manner. She knew it was normal, even her boys went though their sassy stage but goodness. </p><p>Her eyes wandered back over to the woman, Natasha and her brain began to mentally compare herself to her. She probably wasn’t used up like Lucy, probably hadn't had kids, she was slim and her boobs looked like they didn't sag. Probably didn't have stretch marks, probably di- "Stop that." Her train of thought was interrupted and she feared she may of spoke out loud. "What?" Tearing her eyes away from her staring, she looked at Natsu who looked mildly annoyed, a look she didn't see very often from him. "I know what you're doing in that pretty little head of yours, stop it right now. You're perfect just the way you are." It still amazed her how in tune he was to her, reading her like a book every time. "But-" He shook his head and their conversation would have to wait because the Chief got up in front of everyone and cleared his throat, welcoming them all. </p><p>The meeting took two hours at least but they at least hammered out all the details. They would serve breakfast and dinner while having a concession stand for everything else. Lucy would help with the cooking, the stand, a few of the games and then their womanless beauty pageant which had been her idea. The fire fighters would dress up as women and people would vote by using money and whoever raised the most money, would win. Natsu was going to man the dunk tank and then later, the fireworks since he was their only qualified pyrotechnician they had. They planned to take kids on fire truck rides, free of charge of course and even planned to rent some inflatables. All the money they would raise would go towards buying fireworks for the next year. </p><p>This would keep Lucy busy, just how she liked it. Her and the other ladies all exchanged numbers so they could all keep each other updated on everything as the day neared. They had a list of things they needed before then and each took what they thought they could handle. The firemen were assigned their duties unlike the volunteers who just picked what they wanted. After giving them her shirt size and Natsu's, it was time for them to go. Natsu hung back a little though as he struck up a conversation with Natasha. Thankfully her phone rang and it was Zeref. Her heart dropped as she answered the phone. </p><p>"Hello?"<br/>"Lucy! Hey! So um.. Noah got a popcorn kernel stuck up his nose.. Do I need to take him to the ER?" <br/>Seriously? Again? Didn't that kid ever learn? "There are some tweezers in my bathroom, try those first. If all else fails, take him to the ER. Be careful of his nose hairs though." <br/>"Okay I found them, thanks! I'll let you know what happens and I promise I'll be careful of his nose hairs." </p><p>They hung up the phone and she shook her head to herself as she pocketed her phone. Natsu and Natasha had made their way over to Lucy. "What's up?" He asked her as she was shaking her head. "That was Zeref, dingbat got another popcorn kernel stuck up his nose." Natsu was the one who had to pull it out the last time so he knew who dingbat was. "Again?" She nodded. "I'm going to go sit in the truck, Zeref said he'd call if he couldn't get it out. I'm in no hurry so take your time." She gave them a warm smile, holding her hand out for his keys and heading towards the truck when he dropped them into her hand. No sooner did she get in the truck did she see Natsu and Natasha exchange numbers and her kiss his cheek before walking off. Pushing that weird feeling aside, she mustered up a grin as he got in the truck. "Oooooh, Dragneel! Spill!" </p><p>"I asked her out on a date, she said yes and gave me her number." Gripping his upper arm, she grinned at him again. "That's so cute! I'm so happy for you!" He blushed and she pulled her hands away as he started the truck and took off. "I'm still annoyed with you. I don't know why you do that, compare yourself to women like you do. You're beautiful Lucy and you've got a beautiful body that grew and housed four crazy and amazing boys." His words made her blush so she opted to lean her head against the window, watching the world go by as they drove, that all too familiar dirt road coming into view before long. Zeref hadn't called back so she could only assume that they had gotten the kernel out. "Dating scares me." She confessed, lifting her head to look at him as he parked and shut the truck off. She didn't have the energy to argue about her mom bod so she changed the subject. </p><p>"I mean I don't feel ready to date again or anything, just the thought that one day I will finally try to date someone.. That scares me. I mean, who is going to want to be with a widow you know? Especially one with four boys. Plus I've got this bonus kid who is sassy but I love her like my own, they'd have to be okay with them all. Then they'd have to be okay with you being in my life too. Is it even possible to find someone like that one day?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him so instead she stared out the windshield and found an interesting place on the barn to look at. His hand reached over and took hers, finally bringing her attention to him. "You know the same goes for me right? I might like Natasha, but she has to be okay with Emily, the boys and you being a constant in my life. If she doesn't like that then I can't be with her. It's that simple." </p><p>When he put it that way, it made her frown. She didn't want herself and the boys to keep him from finding some happiness in his life. "What happened between you and Lisanna?" She asked him softly, fingers intertwining with his. She'd never asked him such a personal question before and she wondered if maybe she overstepped her bounds by doing so. "She got drunk at a bar one night and kissed Bickslow. He was one of my really good friends too. They came forward and told me what happened, Gray was witness to it and said she cried and profusely apologized for it. So, I divorced her. If she'd been happy in our marriage, she wouldn't of did what she did. Now she's always happy and we are still friends, raising Emily the best way we can." </p><p>"I almost divorced Sting before he passed." She confessed, never having told a soul this before. Natsu looked absolutely shocked at her confession. "He'd been growing distant with me, a few months before. It was sudden and very different behavior than I'd ever experienced with him before. I found out that they had hired a new clerk named Yukino. Obviously they couldn't carry on anything during work hours, everyone in the station is like family to me, but I found out they were meeting up to go to the bar together. He swore nothing had happened and he never came home smelling of a woman but.." She sighed, shaking her head. "No one deserves that you know? I sat him down with divorce papers and said look, it's me or her. I would walk out of his life and we would share the boys the best way we could. He took the papers and said he needed some time. In the end he chose me, but I don't know if he really chose me. If he still really loved me like he used too." </p><p>Her might flashed back to the body cam recording, him saying he loved her. She knew he loved her, but was he in love with her still at that point? It didn't matter, he wasn't coming back and now she was left with a fear of dating. "I've never told anyone that so you can't say anything to anyone okay?" He gave her hand a squeeze. "I won't, I swear it." </p><p>-</p><p>The morning of the fourth, Lucy was a bundle of nerves. Not only had she only got a few precious hours of sleep. Sitting up, she tried to get her bearings as she tried to remember what year it was as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Since that meeting a week and a half ago, Lucy had been on the go helping them get everything they needed, helping to build things and anything they needed help with. Last night though, she was supposed to have help from Natasha who was completely MIA because she was probably too busy sticking her tongue down Natsu's throat. They ended up going on a date the day after the meeting and the pair clicked so well. So, naturally, they wanted to spend every moment together that they could. Then they spent it making out like horny teens. If they'd had sex she didn't know but she was incredibly jealous because it had been far too long since she'd been laid. </p><p>So, last night she was at the firehouse getting the last of everything ready up until two-thirty that morning and here she was, awake again at four-thirty. Getting up, she dressed the best she could and tried to make herself look presentable but there wasn't a cure for lack of sleep without caking on make up and she knew she was going to be sweating so she opted not to put any one. Pulling her blonde locks up into a messy bun, donning her shirt that matched everyone else's, her name above her right breast and the fire station symbol with MFD in it. Volunteer was on the back in big letters, the fire fighter's didn't say anything so you could tell them apart. Grabbing Sting's old police hat, she slipped it on, pulling her bun through the back and putting her jean shorts on along with some comfy tennis shoes. Now she was ready to rock and roll. Giving herself a quick once over and a nod to herself, she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. </p><p>Grabbing her keys, she headed out of the house and got in her vehicle and off she went. She hadn't seen Natsu's truck and the house was quiet, the kids with Zeref and Mavis who would be swinging by later and staying for the day. She saw it though as she pulled into the station and parked. Hopefully they at least would look a little sorry for her not showing up last night to help. Lucy couldn't help the feeling of jealousy as she was being pushed aside. It was weird to feel this way, Natsu was free to date whomever he wanted but she didn't think he'd completely ignore her and the boys for this woman. Then again, it was new, maybe once that wore off he'd return to being normal with them. Even Emily was growing tired of the way he was acting. Taking the side door, she closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door and yawning as she stepped inside where the small kitchen was. </p><p>The inside was alive with bustling. Lucy had taken care of getting all the tables and chairs set up, hence why it had taken so long and her poor hands were feeling it. They were going to start serving breakfast at five that morning, ending it eight-thirty when they would clean up and start getting other things up and going. "Eucliffe." Max called out and Lucy stopped to look at him. Her irritability  was rising at the fact she didn't see hide nor hair of Natsu or Natasha. He glanced at his watch and then back at her. "You're late. You were supposed to be here at four." At some point, the two who were responsible for her current state, slithered in. Neither looked sorry either, those little assholes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she opted not to reply to his comment and instead turned her back on him and walked over and put on an apron and got to work. They had already had the first batch of food cooked and Lucy helped them move the food out to the table where she could helping put the food on the plates. Hopefully she could make it through this without having a break down. </p><p>Right at five, the door opened and in came all the kids and a tired looking Zeref and Mavis. "Momma!" Ryan called as she was headed back to the kitchen. Turning, she caught Ryan as he ran and jumped into her open arms. "Morning little man. Why on earth are you guys here right at five? Did you even let poor Uncle Zeref and Aunt Mavis sleep?" She kissed his cheek and set him down as said adults came over and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Yeah, we got a little bit of sleep but we did promise we'd be the first ones here." Zeref took in her appearance and frowned as Natsu came over to them. "You okay? Looking a little rough there sis." She waved her hand at his concerns. "Go line up kiddos! You both also, there is coffee over there on that table. Have a few cups for me while your at it." Zeref didn't really want to drop it and him and Mavis exchanged glances. She'd texted Mavis all her frustrations last night, she must of told him. </p><p>They lined up and Lucy served them, mothering them like she would of at home as they carried their plates to the table. "Ryan Parker!" He stopped in his tracks at his mother's use of his first and middle name. "Table and then you can get a drink. Your hands are too tiny. Same for you lil missy! Don't let me catch you walking over to that table with your plates in your  hands." She was shaking her tongs at them. They both obeyed her, setting their plates down and then going to get their drink. Maybe they wouldn't spill it, but knowing Ryan, he'd spill or drop something on himself later. There was some commotion about who was going to sit by who and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking deep breaths as she tried to collect herself. "Hey, hush up and plant it. I don't want to hear another peep about it." Natsu told them as he walked over to the table and eyeballing Noah and Elijah who had been making the most commotion. Normally she would thank him, but he was still on her shit list. </p><p>People began to trickle in and she had to put on her best smile and fake her way through good mornings and it was awful. She knew it was because she was cranky due to the lack of sleep but she hurt, everywhere and her head was beginning to pound and it was only seven in the morning. "Lucy, here." Max said before thrusting a radio into her face. She hissed as it came in contact with her mouth, knocking it into her teeth and splitting it. "How about you pay attention to what your throwing, Max!" She snapped as blood trickled down her lip and she licked it away. Man it hurt like a bitch too. Clipping the radio to her back pocket, she felt a warm hand gently touch her chin and turn her face as Natsu's face into view. "I'm fine." She snapped, pushing his hand off her face and pushing past him. </p><p>"Someone is grouchy this morning." A familiar voice rang out that stopped her in her tracks. "Gray?" She turned to see him and Juvia along with half of the police department with them. Not caring what anyone had to say, she closed the gap and flung herself into the comforts of his open arms. Oh how she wanted to just bawl once his arms wrapped around her. A few traitorous tears falling and he cupped her face, wiping them away with his thumbs. The last time she had seen any of them was when they dropped off Sting's ashes and his truck. She had barely even spoke to them all and yet they were here. Her heart hurt at the sight of them. "It's too early for tears baby girl, dang look at that lip, what happened?" She almost laughed at how his statement started out so sweet and ended with a what the fuck moment. "Radio to the lip, I'm okay. It's so good to see all of you, are you guys here for the day or what?" She took a moment to start giving hugs to everyone as she asked Gray that question. "We are here for the day." </p><p>"Well if it ain't ice Princess. Hey man, how are you?" Natsu said as he held his hand out to Gray and they did that weird one armed bro hug where they gave each other a pat on the back. "Hey flame brain, nice to see you again. I'm alright, you?" Lucy finished giving hugs and then apologized saying she had to get back to work. When things had slowed down, Natasha finally approached her. "Hey, sorry about not showing up last night." Natsu was within earshot and he shot them a confused look. "I hope it was really important." Lucy snapped in return, not buying the nice façade she was giving her. "Cause I was here til almost three and then got little sleep and now I get to be here til who knows when. So tell me, what was so important that you blew helping me off?" Natasha looked utterly embarrassed. "I was.. Busy with Natsu." So she blew her off to have sex with Natsu? Not that she was entirely blaming her, he wa- no, not the time Lucy. Instead of answering, she just huffed at her and brushed past her and headed into the kitchen. </p><p>A warm hand gripped her elbow and before she could react, she was being drug out of the kitchen and out the side door. When they got outside, she yanked her elbow back so hard she slammed it against the door but was too pissed to register the pain radiating in her arm. Never had she ever acted like this, but between the lack of sleep and how she'd felt pushed aside lately it was making her be absolutely awful to Natsu. "I didn't know she was supposed to help you last night! You should of called me or something." She stared at him like he grew another head. "I did." </p><p>There was a moment before he remembered that she had called him at one point, his cheeks reddening at the thought of that they were doing when she had called him. "Look man, I'm happy for you, I am, but don't forget about the rest of us while you're in lala land with ya new girlfriend. I get she's your shiny new toy and all and you're getting lucky and all but the kids and I want to be noticed too you know." </p><p>"Jealous much Lucy? My life doesn't revolve around you and your boys, I hate to break it to you. My life revolves around myself and Emily. I'm happy for the first time in a very long time and you just want to shit on it because you're unhappy. Because before your husband died, he found someone else more attractive then you. I'm not Sting, you and I aren't a thing and I'm free to do what I want with whoever I want." The blonde was taken back by his words. She wasn't even trying to compare him to Sting or what she had told him in private to the current situation. She literally had no words for that in response. Yes, she was jealous and she hated that. Losing Sting had left a gaping hole in her life and Natsu had come along and filled it without her realizing it. Then when he gets a girlfriend, he doesn't have time to be her sun anymore and she was left stumbling around in the dark again. </p><p>"I told you that in private and you think it's okay to throw that into my face?" The venom she held in her voice earlier had disappeared and now she was trying to hold it together. Her voice was shaky and quiet. "Don't worry Natsu, the boys and I won't bother you anymore." His face was unreadable at her words and she just slowly turned and headed back inside, leaving him outside. It had been so easy to fall into routine with him, hell even co-parenting her boys and Emily seemed to come easy too but now she realized that she had been a complete fool. She couldn't exactly move and there was no way she was going to kick him out, but she would make sure to sit down with the boys and tell them to not bother Natsu with anything unless it was absolutely necessary. </p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the day went by and Lucy put on her best smile. Elaine and Macao showed up and even Wendy and Romeo. She greeted them like there was nothing wrong but one look from Igneel, and he was pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She needed that more than she knew. Natsu had won the womanless beauty pageant, Lucy being the one who helped him dress. He tried to talk to her but she kept a stoic face. She was too tired and too emotional to have any kind of conversation with him. They ended up raising a good hunk of money for fireworks the next year. The fireworks were beautiful and even though she was mad at Natsu, she told him to be careful before heading over to light them. Instead of watching them though, she started cleaning up, leaving the doors open though so she could see one every once in a while. When they finished, people began to leave and the volunteers and firemen came inside the building to help with the clean up. </p><p>Lucy was busy sweeping when she heard Max speak. "Can we help you?" It caused her to look up and inhale sharply. "Hi Lucy.." There before her, stood Yukino, twisting her hands nervously. Natsu had paused what he was doing to look between the two females. "Yukino.. What brings you here? Did you enjoy the fireworks?" Recognition crossed on Natsu's face and then a flash of guilt. The poor woman looked so nervous she thought she was going to burst into tears. "I slept with Sting and got pregnant! I gave birth to her last month." It grew quiet in the firehouse, the only sound that was heard was the clatter of the broom hitting the cement floor and Lucy gasping for air as she clutched the front of her shirt. Today was not the day for this. </p><p>What did you say to a revelation like this? That girl was her boy's half-sister and they should meet her right? They should be in her life and vice versa. "How do I know that she's.." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her brown eyes watched as Yukino stepped forwards with shaky hands and handed Lucy her phone. That baby looked exactly like Sting and that was when the tears broke loose. Covering her mouth, she handed her back her phone, hand grasping the back of a chair to keep upright. Now wasn't the time to fall apart but it had been such a crappy day. "We uh.. We moved to Fairy Tail. You should bring her by though, the boys should meet her. I think she should be in their life, it's only fair." </p><p>"I'm so sorry Lucy, we never meant to.." She didn't finish her sentence and it make Lucy laugh. "Didn't mean to what? To fuck each other? Cause it seems to me that you meant to do exactly that! You KNEW he was married! You knew!" She all but screamed in her face after literally telling her to come by. Lucy really needed a nap. "You looked me in the face and SWORE to me you did nothing! What a bunch of bullshit!" She punched the folding table with all her might and there was a loud cracking sound from her knuckles. She'd split the skin and possibly broken something. "I will never forgive you, but I meant what I said. The kids shouldn't be punished because you slept with their married father. Get my number from Gray  and let's meet up but this is only for the boy's sake and that baby girl. As far as I'm concerned, you can go straight to fucking hell." Turning, she headed towards the kitchen and made her way through the side entrance. The door didn't shut and she had a feeling that Natsu had followed her. "Lucy!" He called, man now was so not the time. Glancing down at her hand, she could see some blood and there was probably some pain but she was too pissed to feel it. </p><p>"Well, you were right Natsu." She said as she paused in her walk, turning to look at him. "Looks like my husband really did find another woman more attractive than me. Even knocked her up. Congrats on hitting the nail right on the head, hope the victory feels fantastic." Now the pain was setting in and she realized she should probably head to the hospital. With that in mind, she turned and finished her walk to her truck. They'd have to clean up without her. Natsu had caught up with her and grabbed her hand, the good one, and tried to get her to stop and look at him but she twisted from his grip. "Don't fucking touch me." She snarled at him without even glancing at him and then got in her truck. "You better move or I'll run your ass over!" She called as she started the truck and rolled the window down a little to warn him. He did move, feeling she probably would run him over and she was thankful for that. Stomping on the gas, she took off towards the hospital, maybe she could get some sleep while she was there, that'd be nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to point out and say that I LOVE Yukino and I felt bad for making her seem like a bad guy in this but you know how it is. Next up, camping! Oh man, it's going to be a blast.. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>